


Saiyan ABC's

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: DBZ Chibi Adventure Series [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta and Kakarrot are learning how to write their native language from Vegeta's mother. However the final test turns into a competition for Vegeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiyan ABC's

Vegeta crossed his arms in full focus of the current task at hand; he sat in the palaces living room in front of the long table and sat on a soft cushion, in front of him laid a piece of paper clean of any writing, and a pad of ink along with wooden wedges with symbols carved into them to be used like a stamp. Scowling at the paper he looked over at Kakarrot who was sitting at the long table opposite of him; the younger boy had the same materials as he did in front of him, every so often the boy would pick up a wedge and dip it into the ink and stamp it on the paper. Vegeta’s dark eyes grew darker as he glared at his still blank piece of paper; his mother had taken to teaching him and Kakarrot the written language of Saiyanji-go, a language that was written in the form of half squares, circles, lines and many different shapes that could be combined to form other shapes to make words. Saiyanji-go much like Japanese has a very simple bases for anyone with the strong enthusiasm to learn it; Saiyanji-go like Japanese was based strongly on sound, there for each symbol made a curtain sound that is used in the spoken Saiyanji-go.

Some basic sounds would be “Myu”, “Ya”, “Chu” and others in which had there own symbols in the written form. After months of grueling tests, studying and reading the boys were now on their final test to learning the language’s writing, they had to write a full sentence in the language based upon what they had learned so far. Vegeta growled lowly in his throat as he watched Kakarrot stamping away at his paper. He would not allow Kakarrot to beat him at this; the other day the younger Saiyan had beat him at target practice, he would not allow him to beat him at something so easy as writing. Vegeta picked up one of his wooden wedges and looked at the symbol carved on it, a small circle with double horizontal lines were what was carved into the wood in a way to stamp them. Just by looking at the symbol and knowing what it was he knew what he was going to write, so long as it was neat and made sense his mother would approve of what he wrote. Knowing Kakarrot his writing would be sloppy; Vegeta could picture Kakarrot’s paper, the symbols not lined up in a straight line and the corners of the stamp with ink above the writing. No his would be better then Kakarrot’s.

Careful so that the sides of the wedge didn’t touch the ink; Vegeta made sure that only the carving of the symbol touched the ink pad, he even looked at the wedge to make sure no ink was on the corner. Satisfied that it would come out neat; he pressed the wedge onto the paper and put pressure onto the stamp, he pulled the stamp up and a clean symbol that made the sound “Kyu” was stamped. With that symbol done he picked up another wedge and repeated what he did with the first wedge, being careful not to smear the ink, and keep the symbols in an even straight line. Soon he much like Kakarrot was stamping away at his paper, Vegeta however going slower and being careful his writing.

Half an Hour Later

 

Zonly the Saiyan Queen walked into the living room where her son and his friend were working on their test. She felt she had given them enough time to write something, after all using those wooden wedges and ink pads were a lot then simply using a pen and the wedges took longer. She felt that the history her son was learning in School just wasn’t enough; Vegeta was a Saiyan after all as was Kakarrot, there for they should learn how to write their language as well as speak it. She looked in to see Kakarrot stamping his paper and her son doing the same, she walked into the room just as both boys got done. “Alright boys, everything down and we’ll see how you did” Zonly said. The two put down their wedges and closed their ink trays; they picked up their papers and handed them to Zonly.

“When will we find out how we did?” Kakarrot asked.

“When I read them and see if there are any errors, mean while why don’t you boys clean up in here?” Zonly said pointing to the ink covered wedges on the table, along with a few inky papers scattered about the floor and tables.

“Okay”

Zonly walked out of the room with the two papers in hand; Vegeta and Kakarrot began to clean up, they started picking up the papers first. Vegeta was just glad that neither of them got any ink on the carpet, if they did his mother would be angry at them both. “How you think we did?” Kakarrot asked throwing some papers into the bin in the corner.

“I think I did well, you on the other hand I have no idea” Vegeta said throwing the last of the papers away and got to wiping of the wedges.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you were stamping like crazy”

“I wanted to get done fast, and besides I got all the symbols right!”

“The symbols being correct doesn’t count unless it’s neat enough for someone to read, and you must have dripped ink all over the paper”

“No! I replaced the paper whenever I made a mistake!”

Both of them glared at each other before continuing to clean up; they didn’t want to get into a fight, then they would have a lot more to clean up then just paper and ink.

A little while later Zonly came in just as the boys cleaned the last of the wedges. “Okay you two, here are your papers” Zonly said handing them their work, “You both did well, however you both had a few minor errors” Zonly said.

“Why did I only get ninety -five?” Kakarrot asked opting to the number in red marker.

“You had some errors and your work was a little sloppy, neatness counts with me Kakarrot”

Vegeta threw his sparring partner a smug smirk while Kakarrot threw him a glare in return. Vegeta looked at his paper and saw he had scored just one point bellow a perfect score. “If your going to ask why you got a ninety nine you made an error on this symbol here” she said pointing to a circle looking symbol with a red line through it, the correct symbol was written above the incorrect symbol. “Other wise you got everything right, maybe you can show Kakarrot how to stamp without getting ink on the sides of the writing” she said walking out of the room.

Vegeta could feel Kakarrot glaring at the back of his head, and he was enjoying every bit of it.

Finally Kakarrot could not back talk his better score.

Vegeta was enjoying every bit of it.


End file.
